


Indulgence

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Choking, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Master/Pet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: The Count of Vesuvia has some special needs just someone like his Consul and a special guest can fulfill.





	Indulgence

“May I come in?”

The door opened and she entered the bedroom, bowing at the sight of two men, one sitting by the bed and the other one standing at the door, holding the latch. She knew them, the Count she and her former boss were working for, and the stoical Consul of Vesuvia whom wasn’t used to talk nor glance at her.

Count Lucio dropped himself upside down over the bed, leaning head on his hands and smiling at the newcomer.

“Good evening, miss Archer, I’m pleased you accepted our invitation” he giggled.

Renata bowed at the Count, narrowing eyes at the sight of Consul Valerius locking the door.

“Your Excellence, may I ask why you need me today?” the girl asked.

“I was about to tell you… See, miss Archer, I’m about to ask an indulgence from you, a small request in order to increase my currently not so good health if you’re up to”.

“A request? To me? Your Exellence, I’m flattered by your good opinion of me, but I’m not a doctor. If you need to I can tell Doctor Devorak and he…”

“I don’t want him, miss Archer” Lucio snapped, waving his gauntlet in disgust. “If I’d want someone to come here and bath me in leeches I’ve called Jules instead of you. No, what I need from you is… more special. But please take a seat, you’ll need some rest before if accept my request”.

Valerius pulled a chair to her, and Renata sat on it, giving a grateful gesture to the Consul. She had developed a deep interest on him, that silent and distant man and at last she was pretty close to him, at least as long as Lucio’s attention was upon her.

“Very good, my dear… My request is this: I need you…” the Count’s voice lowered so much it sounded like a growl, deep and vibrant, his eyes narrowed at the girl’s face with something near to hunger “to be our plaything tonight”.

Renata stared at Lucio first, then Valerius, then the Count again.

“Your… plaything?” she babbled “Forgive me, but… I don’t think I’m getting…”

“Let me be clearer… I want you to let us fuck you” the Count answered as getting up “More specifically you’ll put your body at our service for sexual purposes, which includes some… how can I name them… special requests, perhaps? Nothing too painful unless you can hold it, of course, but maybe some practices might be new to you.”

A lot of questions popped in Renata’s mind at the same time, so she tried to catch a few of them and answered:

“How can something like… that… help your health, your Exellence?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Lucio chuckled “Sex is one of the most simple yet unexplored forms to keep your body on work. It increases the blood rush and improves breathing and tone up muscles and skin, things I cannot do otherwise for my current condition. So, miss Archer…” the Count stared at her in a soft, begging glance “Would you help me to recover my health?”

That was the strangest request she’d never received. But there was something else… something with the power to guide her final answer.

“I just want to ask, your Exellence, did I hear you say _us_?”

“It’s correct, my dear” Lucio nodded “It means Valerius and I will have our way with you. Consul will help us with a few scenarios since I cannot do it by myself due to what I’ve explained before, and I’m afraid that’s my statement if you’re up to…”

“I will” she declared, almost jumping of the chair. Both Lucio and Valerius got  surprised at her sudden move but the Count laughed and clapped.

“Very good!” he congratulated “I’m loving your enthusiasm. So, let’s begin… Consul, is the door properly locked? I don’t want anybody interrupt us”.

“I’ve locked it when she entered, my lord” Valerius said. Renata got tensed at his voice, chances were she will be, as the Count said, used by him soon, and that was all she wanted.

“Magnificent. Now, miss Archer, can you do us a favor and undress yourself? Consul, please come and take a sit with me, I want you to enjoy the view” Lucio commanded. Renata got distracted as Valerius went to join the Count “A little thing more, miss Archer, every time one of us ask you anything, you have to call us master and use our names so we don’t confuse, am I clear?”

“Yes” she corrected herself quickly “I mean, yes master Lucio”.

“Great. Now… get undressed”.

Renata untied her dress, pulling it down before untying the petticoat and the bodice, both clothing dropping at her feet. She glanced at the men, Lucio seemed astounding, biting his lower lip in wanting, Valerius didn’t expressed any emotion but his eyes were firmly nailed on her body; those intense eyes devouring her figure were enough to make the girl blush as she kicked the clothing and her own shoes away, wearing nothing else but a thin inner shirt and undies.

The Count nodded and waved his hand to her.

“Stop. I’ll take care of the rest”.

Crawling on the bed, Lucio went towards Renata and kneeled over the mattress. She leaned and felt the golden claw caressing one uncovered shoulder, then catching the soft fabric and ripping it off, leaving an opening just at the middle of it. The claw rested on her right breast and the Count’s hand cupped the other one, massaging and slightly squeezing them.

“Such a lovely little girl” he murmured “What a beautiful breasts you got here… Do you know how many times I’d wanted to touch them, my dear?”

The Count’s thumbs circled around her nipples, pinching them as they hardened. Soon he replaced his claw with her mouth, sucking and licking the surface of her breast as his hand kept the stimulation of the other. The rush of pleasure built up as his tongue curled around her nipple, and she felt her thighs tighten as her own hand traveled down and started to touch herself.

“Needy that soon?” Lucio asked, pulling himself off “It’s time, then… My dear Consul, can you please bring the restraints?”

Valerius walked through the room until reached a small desk. Renata waved her head at him, but Lucio held her chin back with his claw.

“Don’t be impatient, my pet, it’s just part of the game. Don’t be scared, the Consul has a good hand with restraints, you’ll barely notice them”.

Soon Valerius was right behind the girl, tying her wrists together with a silk rope. Her breathing increased at the man’s touch, a mix of fear and arousal ran through her body. The Count nodded once again.

“Consul, may you please get our lovely pet full naked? And please be kind to her, I net she’s not used to this kind of treatment… are you, Renata?”

“No, si… Master” she replied, the Consul’s hands pulling the remains of her shirt and traveling down to reach the undies. As his hands unbuttoned the clothing, she felt her insides wet, but now was unable to take care of herself, so she pushed a leg to get some friction against the man’s hand.

“Tell us, my dear, when was the last time you fucked?” the Count asked. Renata was trying too hard to keep her mind clear, but the needing was growing quick.

“I… I can’t remember, master”.

“That’s very sad, you know? For that means you haven’t being fornicated properly. Luckily we are here to change that, agree, Consul?”

“Of course, your Exellence” Valerius answered. The last piece of clothing was removed and Renata stood between the two men, naked and helpless, at the mercy of the Count’s feverish desires. He studied the scene as he was figuring out the next step, and then smirked and commanded:

“Very well, my dear, get on your hands and knees… That’s it, and now let us know, have you been whipped before?”

“Pardon me?” she jumped, looking at the Count.

“I asked if you’ve been whipped. There’s a thing on that kind of punishment that amuses me, rough leather against soft skin, the sharp sound of snapping and the moaning, fresh blood running from the wounds… ah, can you see it?” Lucio smirked bending so she could glance at the bulge inside his pants “Just thinking of it makes me hard, so... I hope you’re ready, haven’t I told you Valerius is well known for being rough with his horses?”

Renata just had a few seconds to notice the Consul getting closer holding a riding crop. Before even turn her head to face the bed a sharp, hot pain made her back arch as the crop hit the flesh, spitting a shrill whimper. Then a second hit reached her buttocks, and a third one her lower back.

The Count chuckled and rubbed a hand over his pants, aroused by the girl’s moaning.

“Harder! Whip that little slut until she’s a crying mess” he bellowed over Renata’s whines. After a few more hits, her back was reddened and burning, the Consul kneeled behind her, touching the sensitive surface and making her squirm both in pain and pleasure.

“I think it’s enough, your Excellence” Valerius announced. “If this go on she’ll start to bleed.”

“Very well, then… Why don’t you play along? I need her ready for my… come”.

A pair of soft, large fingers rubbed against Renata’s entrance, trailing up and down and reaching her clit which Valerius pinched and stroked. The girl’s thighs soaked at the touch of her lover, getting her ass up to allow his hand an easier access.

“How is our little pet, Val?” Lucio asked, sitting at the edge of the bed in front of them.

“The girl is getting wet, your Excellence.”

“Yes but you know what I mean… Please, give me a review.”

Valerius put a finger inside her, pushing it hard. Renata’s needy walls clenched around it, and a soft moan came from her lips, making Lucio smile.

“She’s enjoying it, Consul can you hear it?” he purred, stretching his real arm to caress the girl’s head.

“Her cunt is pretty soft and tight” Valerius remarked “It seems she wasn’t lying about not having intercourse for a long time.”

“Wonderful, now how is the rest of it?”

“Turn around” the Consul commanded, and Renata didn’t hesitate to obey. Valerius untied her wrists but then pushed her back and her arms were bind behind her back. Once again she was turned and the Count held her on his lap as the other man went through her legs. The soft touch of the Consul’s tongue made her arch and twirl as he licked her pussy.

Lucio bowed his head and whispered into Renata’s ear:

“Be a good girl, my pet, and beg him for more.”

She swallowed hard before whimper, staring at the Consul as she moaned:

“Please… I want more, eat… eat it, please, my pink pussy wants you, Master Valerius…”

The Consul’s face blushed slightly, but his mouth worked harder on her as the Count kissed and bite her neck and shoulders, his hands squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples. Her hips started to move forwards, her orgasm growing faster, but when she moaned and pushed her head back, ready to explode in Valerius’ mouth… he stopped.

Lucio couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl’s frustrated face.

“Didn’t you think you’re allowed to cum before we do, did you?”

“I’m sorry…” she whined. Valerius stood up.

“She’s more than ready, your Exellence”

“So you do” the Count pointed. Behind the Consul’s pants an obvious bulge was emerging. “Now, then, let’s climb.”

Both followed him over the bed, Lucio sat legs spread and pulled Renata towards him.

“I think it’s time we give your pretty mouth sometime to do besides moaning.” His hand unbuttoned the pants and freed his throbbing, hard cock in front of her. “Now suck it, my pet.”

She leaned and kissed the tip, licking it soaked before wrapping her mouth around, her head bobbing slow as she get used to the length. The Count left a soft growl came out of his lips, and his claw grabbed the girl by the hair without pulling, just holding her at that position as she tried to swallow more of him. The tip reached the beginning of her throat and had an arcade, pulling backwards.

“Don’t be afraid, pet, you better swallow it whole or we’ll have to punish you” Lucio grunted, a menacing smile on his lips. Renata tried once again and the gag reflex came back, her eyes got filled with tears as she struggled to slide the Count’s cock inside her mouth.

The claw pushed her head and pulled back. Soon her cheeks covered in tears and she stared at Lucio in a begging glance; the Count smirked and laughed.

“Is this too hard for my poor little pet?” he mocked “We’ll stop, then, but you’ll have a small punishment… not for being bad, of course, but for fun. Consul, do we have another rope? A smaller one this time.”

As Renata’s mouth pulled off Lucio’s cock, a trail of drooling still connecting each other, Valerius abandoned the bed to get back a few seconds later, holding a small rope. Lucio nodded and pulled Renata on his lap, pressing his length on her cunt and then sliding it. She moved her hips to adjust, the Count’s lips pressing on her shoulder.

“Ride, my pet, get yourself fucked by my cock” he purred. Renata bounced as fast as she could, Lucio’s hands holding her and his mouth caressing and licking her skin. She tilted her head to look upon Valerius, and got surprised at the sight of the Consul stroking his cock as his eyes narrowed her, looking a bit embarrassed.

The Count was grunting at every bounce of the girl, whispering sweet nothings to her with his mouth pressed against her collarbone.

“You are so precious… so wonderful… I’m gonna raw your cunt, my pet, I wanna fill it with my cum…”

Lucio’s eyes glanced beyond her shoulder, and suddenly Renata noticed Valerius’ hands adjusting the rope around her neck before pulling it. She rolled her eyes staring at the Consul in fear as the grip tightened, depriving her of oxygen.

“That’s it…” Lucio grunted, pushing his hips to meet Renata’s, staring at the desperate face of the girl. “Choke, my dear, gasp for dear air as I fuck you.”

Although the lack of air was making her dizzy, she couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement and arousal; after all, it was Valerius’ hands the ones holding the rope, and she found herself fantasizing about his hands wrapped on her neck as he ravished her instead of the Count; the thought was enough to make her squirm and give a strangled moan as the first stars of unconsciousness showed upon her eyes.

“Your Exellence…” the voice of Valerius seemed distant “I think she’s about to pass out.”

“Hold on, I’m almost there…” Lucio grunted giving a few more thrusts. At last, the Count’s cum ran into Renata’s pussy, and he pulled his cock yet spilling as Valerius freed her neck. She almost collided over Lucio due to the dizziness and coughed hard into his arms. “My good girl, such a good girl… You are doing it great, but now is our Consul’s turn.”

After a long deep breathes she nodded and turned to Valerius. He laid her on her stomach and put himself over, pushing his cock inside her oversensitive entrance. The first thrust felt like heaven to her, and put a high effort to please him despite the exhaustion, clenching her thighs and moving at his rhythm, moaning at every single touch of her lover.

Lucio stretched his claw and grabbed her face by the cheeks.

“Don’t be so hieratic, Consul, look at this gorgeous and needy face” he remarked. “Tell him how much you want him, my dearest.”

Renata swallowed hard and whimpered.

“I want him so much…”

“Do you want him to raw your cunt?”

“Y-yes, please…”

“Tell him, then…”

She tiltled her head and gave a desperate glance at Valerius. Their eyes met as she begged:

“Please, master Valerius, I want you to fuck me hard… Fill my cunt with your huge cock…”

The man answered by thrusting harder into her, his fingers digging on her sides as he hurried. Lucio was playing with her mouth, kissing her lips and sliding a finger in, catching her tongue and making her drool.

After a few minutes, the Consul’s movements started to rush.

“You’re close, don’t you?” Lucio asked. “I think our dear pet can cum now. Do it, Renata, cum for us.”

There was no need to order it, the girl was so sensitive at that point she just needed a few more seconds to feel her walls tightened as her wetness ran over her thighs. It felt deliciously, and she was still throbbing around Valerius when Lucio said:

“Where do you want to cum, Consul?”

In a hoarse voice, he answered:

“Her mouth.”

“Very good… I hope you swallow this time, my pet” the Count mocked as he held Renata straight and turned her to face the Consul. The tip of his cock rested on her lips just in time to spread his cum on them, which the girl licked with her last remains of enthusiasm. Once again she glanced at Valerius, noticing how he was still blushing and soft shaking.

The Count gave a soft laugh and covered Renata’s shoulders in kisses.

“You did it wonderfully, my pet” he congratulated her “Now then… you need some fine rest, don’t you?” Renata nodded “Good. Consul, may you take our lovely girl to the bathroom?”

The bath was all she needed to put herself together, although the warm water gave her goosebumps as it touched her lacerated back the rest of it was more than gratifying. When Consul got back to search for her, Renata smiled in pure joy and stretched a hand to get out of the pool-like tub; she wanted to tell him something else, explain the reasons behind her agreement to the Count’s nasty play, but before she could even open her mouth Valerius delivered a package wrapped in silk paper and announced:

“The Count is glad with your request and wants to give you this present in return.”

She stared at the package for a few seconds.

“And you, Consul?”

“What me?”

“Aren’t you… well, glad too?”

He didn’t answer, just stood in deep silence, eyes fixated in Renata’s face without even blinking.

“The only thing should matter to you is the Count’s thoughts” he replied as turned back “We both are nothing but his playthings, and you shouldn’t aspire more.”

Renata muttered, leaning her head:

“It’s not for him…”

“Beg you pardon?”

She gave a jump and found Valerius looking askance at her.

“N-nothing, your Honor.”

A few seconds more of shrewd staring, and suddenly, the Consul smiled almost imperceptibly and purred:

“Of course I’m glad to you, little lamb.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special gift for my (dunno if they have an AO3 account) dearest girls Hasana and Viri. Enjoy it, girls!  
> (BTW perhaps I'll open requests for more lemon fanfics if there's audience)


End file.
